dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Master
A grand master has mastered the martial arts to their highest level and beyond. Worse yet, they've learned the darkest secrets of the way. A grand master is not to be trifled with. Only Humans may take this path. Destiny Features: The apex of Martial arts (level 31): The grand master is so skilled he may block against any opponent and he suffers only 1/3rd damage Martial Lore (level 35): The grand master has a lifetime of martial knowledge. Once per day the grand master may roll Discipline to label a non ultimate attack forbidden. Creatures on the field who use a forbidden technique suffer 4d10 damage unless they can pass an opposed discipline check. Forbidden Technique (level 39): The grand master may immediately learn an ultimate power from any class, path, advanced path, or Epic destiny so long as he would qualify for it. This ultimate is considered a forbidden technique, and the grand master suffers 4d10 damage for using it. Grand Master powers: Level 31 at will powers: Way of the open palm Technique will always surpass all, even raw power. At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 4p + strength damage. If your speed is higher than the opponents, you ignore an amount of their DR equal to your speed. Path of the closed fist Raw power breaks all things before it, even technique. At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 4p + strength damage. If your strength is higher than the opponents, you deal an additional amount of damage equal to your strength. Level 31 encounter powers: Sekiha Tenkyoken You launch a punch that surpasses the heavens, it's force extending far beyond a mere punch. Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Pressure Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs reaction Hit: 3p + strength damage. Secondary target: All creatures in beam 12 including the primary target Secondary attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 2p + strength damage, and all struck targets are knocked back strength x2 squares. Ten no hakai-ha The energy wave that surpasses the heavens Encounter ✦ Martial, ki Standard Action Wide beam 20 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 5K + spirit damage. If you hit a number of opponents equal to your discipline, all targets lose their equipment. Level 34 Utility powers: Thousand arms of the guardian You take a superior guarded stance, arms ready for action. Encounter ✦ Martial, Stance Minor Action Stance Effect: While in this stance all attacks must surpass your targeted defense or count as missed. Every round this is up, you may make a basic attack roll after landing an attack of any kind. Basic attacks made in this way deal damage as normal. Iron palm defense You raise a hand up infront of you, stopping an oncoming attack. Daily ✦ Martial Immediate Reaction Personal Trigger: An enemy declares an attack on you. Effect: You raise your palm in the path of the attack, blocking it. You suffer no damage from the attack, unless it was a daily, in which case you suffer 1/3rd. You can not stop ultimates with this. God like speed Back in your heyday, you had speed that SURPASSED the gods, but not even the masters can't avoid age. Daily ✦ Martial, Power up Minor Action Power up Effect: Spend 2 power surges. Double your movement speed, your reaction gains a + 2 circumstance bonus. While active you may make an additional number of attacks of opportunity equal to your speed. Level 36 Daily powers: Ya no arashi You launch a barrage of narrow energy blasts that seek out enemies in range. Daily ✦ Martial, ki Standard Action Blast 5 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Discipline vs reaction Hit: 6K + spirit damage. For each struck enemy, you regain hit points equal to your discipline. Miss: Half damage, and tier hitpoints regained. Five point palm exploding heart You attack an enemies heart with repeated point strikes, causing massive damage. Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Speed vs Repulse, three attacks Hit: 2p + strength damage. The total damage this attack deals not only inflicts hit point damage, but the opponents MAXIMUM hitpoints to be reduced by that amount as well for the rest of the day. Special: If all three attacks hit a bloodied foe, they are killed. Level 40 ultimate power: Mafuba You launch a spiraling green wave that catches the enemy before trapping them in a sealed, inescapable, container. Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action Ultimate Beam 15 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Discipline vs Repulse Hit: All struck opponents are removed from the battlefield and considered defeated. For each opponent defeated in this way you suffer 10 damage. If the damage you would take surpasses your hit points, you begin dying and are considered to already have one failed death save. If this attack hits a boss or Saga villain, you begin a beam struggle. On success, they are locked away as normal. On fail they free themselves from the mafuba, Miss: For each missed foe, you gain a +1 to hit bonus against the remaining. This bonus is applied in order, hitting targets that come after the missed one. Special: This attack can not have it's damage reduced or be deflected, and the attack can not be neutralized. It CAN, however, be reflected. Category:Canon Category:Destinies Category:Humans